fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
MacArthur Malick
MacArthur Malick is the guild master of Ouroboros Fang , and the father of Silas Malick . Appearance MacArthur is a tall man, with a strong stature. He has dark brown hair, and brown eyes. Typically, MacArthur wears a suit resembling the uniform of a World War II-era American general. He is always seen with his pipe, sunglasses, and officers hat. Personality MacArthur generally portrays a calm, and confident aura, rarely breaking his stance, or persona. He behaves in the manner of a military general, referring to his guild members as his "soldiers". MacArthur is a firm believer in the notion of "strategy", and thinks that good tactics and plans can trump strength at any turn. At times, he can come across as being arrogant and stubborn, rarely admitting to errors or mistakes. Despite his strict beliefs, MacArthur genuinely cares for his guild, and loves his son dearly. He strictly believes in not punishing his subordinates for failure, and finds those who do to be disgusting, and undeserving of the position of guild-master. Equipment Pipe: MacArthur is never seen without his large pipe, which often serves as one of the sources of his magic. Sealed within the pipe, are his golem-like soldiers, which are the fodder for his magic. When he is using his War Magic, MacArthur, after forming his table, will exhale a stream of smoke onto the table, from where the soldiers will form. Magic and Abilities Master Strategist: MacArthur's true strength, lies in his brilliance in strategy. He is regarded as being almost always two steps ahead of his opponent, with his mind generally doing the fighting for him. War Magic: MacArthur trademark, and primary form of fighting, is a rare form of magic known as "War Magic". This magic allows for him to take and image of the battlefield in an instant, which then forms into a table in front of him, resembling a war table. He is also able to store entities and individuals in a pocket dimension that exists within his pipe, which he releases when he exhales smoke onto the table. After they are released, he will place them around the table in any given location. Whenever MacArthur chooses, he can have them revealed around his opponents, where he is then capable of moving them, in similar fashion to playing chess. Ouroboros Coils: One of Ouroboros Fang's "Five Great Powers". MacArthur will perform this technique in conjunction with his War Magic, in which he deploys his warriors in such a fashion that his opponent is lured into a space where the Ouroboros Fang symbol is etched. The symbol then lights up, and hovers around the enemy, and binds them. Ouroboros Wings: The second of the Five Great Powers, where MacArthur creates large red wings out of magic so that he is capable of flying for a time. Ouroboros Tail: The third of the Powers, which is used when MacArthur needs to use an attack on range. He forms a large, serpentine tail out of magic to use. Ouroboros Eye: The fourth of the Powers, where MacArthur inflicts illusions onto his enemies. Ouroboros Fang: The final, and strongest of the Five Great Powers. It is often used in synch with Ouroboros Coils, where an enormous, serpentine being made out of magic with wings, erupts out of the ground beneath his enemy. Trivia *MacArthur's character and design is based of the American General who served in the Pacific War, Douglas MacArthur .